castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Geheimnis des Weihnachtsmanns
Das Geheimnis des Weihnachtsmannes ist die neunte Episode der fünfte Staffel. Das NYPD untersucht den Mord an einem Mann im Weihnachtsmannkostüm, der passenderweise auch noch den Namen Kris Kringle zu tragen scheint. Am Tatort stellt man fest, dass er wahrscheinlich vom Himmel gefallen ist. Zur selben Zeit bereiten sich Castle und Beckett auf ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest vor. Handlung Castle erfährt, dass Martha und Alexis für den Heiligabend Pläne gemacht haben und seine geliebte Weihnachtstradition dieses Jahr ausfallen lassen wollen. Als er zu einem Fall gerufen wird, beschwert er sich bei Beckett darüber, dass seine Familie ihm nicht einmal diesen einen Abend gönnt und lässt sich auch von Beckett nicht beschwichtigen. Die beiden müssen sich schließlich mit dem Fall eines aus dem Himmel gefallenen Mannes in einem Weihnachtsmannkostüm beschäftigen, was vor allem Castle und Ryan so richtig die Weihnachtsstimmung verdirbt. Beide sehen in dem toten Santa Claus ein schlechtes Zeichen für die Zukunft der Menschheit, während Beckett wesentlich nüchterner an den Fall herangeht.. Auf der Wache warten alle gespannt darauf, was Lanie über die Todesursache herausfindet. Castle ist enttäuscht, als sich herausstellt, dass der Mann namens Edmund Smith erschossen wurde, macht sich dann jedoch mit Beckett auf den Weg zu Edmunds letzter Adresse. Esposito fragt Ryan schließlich, ob er an ihrer Tradition für Heiligabend festhalten will und sich mit ihm gemeinsam vor den Fernseher setzt, um Bier zu trinken und Football zu schauen, doch Ryan hat bereits Pläne mit Jenny gemacht. Kurzerhand fragt Esposito Lanie, ob sie schon etwas vor hat, doch auch sie weist ihn ab und entgegnet, dass sie ebenfalls schon mit Freunden den Abend verbringen will. Castle und Beckett unterhalten sich schließlich mit Edmunds Nachbarn, den Cabots, und erfahren, dass Edmund Stress mit einem Mann namens David Dunne hatte. Es stellt sich bald heraus, dass dieser zukünftige Nikoläuse unterrichtet. Er gibt zu, dass er mit Edmund einen kleinen Streit hatte, weil dieser einen Job bekommen hatte, den er bislang immer ausgefüllt hatte. Doch er beteuert, Edmund nicht getötet zu haben und schickt die beiden Ermittler schließlich in eine Agentur, die ihnen bei der Vermittlung von Jobs weiterhilft. Esposito kann derweil herausfinden, dass Edmund noch vor einigen Jahren erfolgreicher Banker war, dann jedoch alles aufgegeben hat und nur noch als Weihnachtsmann in Erscheinung trat. Am Tag seines Todes hob er von seinem Konto noch schnell zweitausend Dollar ab, die er jedoch nicht mehr bei sich hatte, als seine Leiche gefunden wurde. Außerdem stellt sich heraus, dass er nach über zwei Jahren kurz vor seinem Tod mal wieder mit seiner Ex-Frau Gwen gesprochen hat. Gwen gesteht, das ihr Mann sie damals vor fünf Jahren von heute auf Morgen verlassen hat und sie nun völlig aufgelöst besucht hat, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, dass er sie einfach so verlassen hat. Als er weg fuhr, fiel Gwen ein Mann auf dem Motorrad auf, der Edmunds Taxi gefolgt war. Beckett und Castle beschließen, den Mann ausfindig zu machen. Ryan erfährt unterdessen, dass Edmund immer wieder mit einer Anwältin telefoniert hat, die unter anderem auch die Cabots gegen eine Firma namens Suncove vertritt. Edmund bat die Anwältin, den Fall der Familie trotz der schlechten Aussichten auf Erfolg noch nicht fallen zu lassen, weil er kurz davor war, ihr einen Durchbruch zu verschaffen. Schließlich nutzt Beckett die Gelegenheit, um Castle mitzuteilen, dass auch sie den Heiligabend nicht mit ihm verbringen kann, weil sie arbeiten muss. Er ist alles andere als begeistert, jedoch bleibt ihm keine andere Wahl als es zu akzeptieren. Esposito findet derweil heraus, dass Edmund sich mit einem Mann auf einem Flugplatz getroffen hat und begleitet Beckett dorthin. Dabei nutzt er die Gelegenheit, herauszufinden, warum sie schon wieder die Schicht an Weihnachten übernommen hat. Ehe sie jedoch antworten kann, bemerken sie einen roten Hubschrauber und sehen sich diesen genauer an. Als sie Blut darin finden, ist klar, dass jemand hier getötet worden sein musste. Tatsächlich stellt es sich Edmunds Blut heraus. Ryan gelingt es schließlich, zu errechnen, wie weit der Helikopter gekommen sein könnte und findet so heraus, dass er locker bis Long Island gekommen sein könnte, wohin Edmund mit dem Taxi unterwegs war. Castle erfährt derweil, dass Alexis sich mit ihrem neuen Freund Max treffen will und bringt es nicht übers Herz, sie zu bitten, den Abend mit ihm zu verbringen, da er sonst vollkommen alleine ist, jetzt da Beckett ihm auch abgesagt hat. Castle beschließt, Gates darum zu bitten, Beckett den Abend frei zu geben und erfährt dann, dass Beckett sich freiwillig für die Schicht an Heiligabend gemeldet hat. Beckett kann schließlich ausfindig machen, wohin der Helikopter unterwegs war und ist überrascht, als in der Firma gerade die Polizei am Gange ist und einen Diebstahl untersucht. Wie sich herausstellt, war Edmund am Tag zuvor auf der Weihnachtsfeier als Santa engagiert worden. Als sie mit dem Besitzer der Firma sprechen, entgegnete dieser, dass in der Nacht zuvor eine wertvolle Uhr gestohlen wurde. Niemand hat davon jedoch etwas mitbekommen, geschweige denn einen Helikopter auf dem Dach des Firmengebäudes gehört. Castle nutzt schließlich einen ruhigen Moment, um Beckett darauf anzusprechen, warum sie ihn angelogen hat und die Schicht an Weihnachten freiwillig übernommen hat. Sie gesteht, dass sie jeden Winter an den Tod ihrer Mutter erinnert wird. Ihre Mutter war am 9. Januar getötet worden und als sie und ihr Vater schließlich die letzten Dekorationen von Weihnachten abgenommen hatten, da fühlte es sich für sie an, als würden sie Weihnachten zu Grabe tragen. Für sie ist es zur Tradition geworden, am Weihnachtsabend die Schicht zu übernehmen und sicher zu gehen, dass die Menschen, die Weihnachten feiern, sicher sind. Und diese Tradition ist sie noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Castle gibt sich verständnisvoll. Die Spur im Mordfall um Edmund führt die Ermittler schließlich wieder zurück zu David Dunne, der anscheinend Edmunds Partner bei dem Diebstahl war. Als er Esposito sieht, versucht er sofort zu fliehen, wird dann jedoch von Ryan gestellt. Sie können ihm schließlich nachweisen, dass er und Edmund zusammen gearbeitet hatten, da sie in Dunnes Wohnung die gestohlene Uhr wiederfinden. Er gibt schließlich zu, dass er von Ed 2000 Dollar bekommen hatte, um mit dem Helikopter auf dem Dach auf ihn zu warten. Ursprünglich wollte Edmund wohl noch etwas anderes mitnehmen, doch dann tauchte er plötzlich mit der Uhr auf und wies Dave an, schnellstmöglich zu verschwinden. Dann fielen Schüsse und Edmund wurde getroffen. Schließlich kann Esposito ein Foto aus einem Fahrstuhl im Gebäude ausfindig machen, dass unter anderem Tim Cabot zeigt, den Nachbarsjungen von Edmund, der ebenfalls auf der Party war. Er hat außerdem einen Motorradhelm dabei, so dass es wahrscheinlich ist, dass er Edmund gefolgt war. Gates hat derweil herausgefunden, dass Edmund früher selbst zu Suncove gehörte und Menschen um ihr Haus betrogen haben, unter anderem auch die Cabots. Sie statten daraufhin Tim Cabot und seiner Mutter einen Besuch ab. Er gibt zu, dass er wusste, was Ed getan hatte und er ihm dabei helfen sollte, seine Tat wieder gut zu machen. Daher hat ihr ihm geholfen, bei der Firma einzubrechen, da diese einige alte Unterlagen von Suncove hatte, die all ihre Machenschaften aufdecken konnten. Beckett vermutet, dass ein alter Kollege Edmund erkannt hat und ihn dann getötet hat. Tatsächlich finden sie die Unterlagen im Büro von Mr. Case, dem Inhaber der Firma, in der die Party stattfand. Er war auch einst ein Partner von Edmund bei Suncove und gibt schließlich zu, dass er weiß, wer Edmund getötet hat. Es war seine Frau Gwen. Da sich immer mehr Indizien gegen sie verdichten, gibt sie schließlich zu, Edmund getötet zu haben, weil sie Angst hatte, ihren Lebensstil aufgeben zu müssen, nur weil ihr Mann sich entschlossen hatte, das Richtige zu tun. Gates verabschiedet sich dann in die Weihnachtsfeiertage und auch Castle macht sich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er macht Beckett klar, warum er Weihnachten so liebt und erklärt ihr, dass seine Mutter es geschafft hat, ihm immer Hoffnung zu geben, selbst wenn es für sie finanziell nicht gut aussah. Er liebt es, dass an den dunkelsten Tagen des Jahres, so viele Menschen zusammen kommen, um das Licht zu feiern. Dann verabschieden sie sich und wünschen sich schöne Weihnachten. Esposito findet derweil Ryan an dessen Schreibtisch und fragt ihn, warum er noch nicht Zuhause bei Jenny ist. Ryan gibt zu, dass Jenny sich ein Baby wünscht, er sich aber noch nicht bereit dazu fühlt, weil er jeden Tag sieht, wie die Welt allmählich vor die Hunde geht. Esposito macht ihm klar, dass es schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit so ist und er sehr wohl bereit ist, Vater zu werden. Sie wünschen sich frohe Weihnachten, dann kehrt Ryan heim zu seiner Frau. Alexis und Martha teilen Castle schließlich mit, dass sie ihre Pläne für den Heiligabend abgesagt haben und stattdessen lieber mit ihm feiern. Doch ihm geht Beckett nicht aus dem Kopf und er beschließt, sie bei ihrer Schicht zu unterstützten. Gerade als er die Tür öffnet, steht Beckett vor ihm. Sie hat die Schicht getauscht, um den Heiligabend mit ihm verbringen zu können. Sie wollen gemeinsam eine neue Tradition beginnen und küssen sich sanft, ehe sie sich frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Esposito bringt den Cabots schließlich die Uhr zurück, die Edmund von Suncove gestohlen hatte. Aus Dankbarkeit lädt Mrs. Cabot Esposito schließlich zum Weihnachtsessen ein, was Esposito dankend annimmt. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gastcast *Dakin Matthews als Dave Dunne *Leslie Hope als Gwenn Harwin *Steven Eckholdt als Michael Case *Tembi Locke als Beth Cabot *Titus Makin, Jr. als Tim Cabot *Andrew Borba als Mr Mudge *Christine Lucas als Denise McKay *Laura Parker als Mom *Emily Sandifer als Receptionist *Luke White als NYPD Cop *Hannah Swain als Little Girl Musik * "Let It Snow" - Ben Rector * "Run Rudolph Run" - The Reverend Horton Heat Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S5